nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
World of Greyhawk
Welcome to the World of Greyhawk! This world is based on the old TSR world of Greyhawk, including the city of Greyhawk, with the Circle of Eight still around. Undermountain influences one very large dungeon. Various settings occur. Other than CEP, no haks are needed, but both expansion packs are required. There are approximately 450 areas, most are very large. This is a challenging server with heavy hack and slash, moderate tricks and traps, low- to mid- magic, and low to moderate experience and treasure rewards. Do not expect to be level 40 with uber items. Those interested should check out the forum. Overview For old school players, the World of Greyhawk hardly needs description. This was the birthplace and origin of many monsters, heroes and places that are now as common as household words — Mordenkainen, Bigby, Tenser, Rary, Iuz the Old, Vecna, Tharizdun, and more. Players will find themselves in the hotbed of the central Flanaess, and will find such places as The Free City of Greyhawk, The Wild Coast, The Abbor Alz and Bright Desert, The Shield Lands, The Gnarley Forest, Village of Hommlet, The Horned Lands, White Plume Mountain, Against the Giants, The Ghost Tower of Inverness, the notorious Temple of Elemental Evi''l, and the incomparable ''Queen of the Demonweb Pits adventure, with more on the way. There are many quests, some of which place the world itself in jeopardy. The World of Greyhawk can be a hostile environment, and it is not for the novice player. ☀ It is not a heavy role-playing environment, nor is it all hack-and-slash/Monty Haul-style campaign. The World of Greyhawk is rich in action, intrigue, mysteries, traps, puzzles and wonders, and there’s even some light-hearted role-play involved. The world is low to mid-magic, and many feats and spells have been customized to suit the setting. There are libraries to be searched, intrigues to uncover, plots to foil, as well as a motley collection of villains, evil cults, and other things that go bump in the night. One can play from level 1 to 40 on this server, then do it again with a different character and adventure in completely different areas unseen by the former character. Features thumb|A bard singing lyrics on the World of Greyhawk An semi-exclusive feature of the World of Greyhawk is the ability bards have to write lyrics for their songs upon enrollment in the Bard College. Once written, these lyrics are used automatically whenever the bard sings. Lyrics can be written for both bard songs and curse songs, and multiple versions can be composed. Many spells and feats have been customized for fun and balance. One example of this are the summon creature spells. Spellcasters have the option of choosing between 9 different creatures for each of the spells. The default creatures have been made tougher, but spell duration has been shortened. The server has a tradition of players striving for particular looks for their characters. To support this, there are special places where a player can easily modify the appearance of equipment, and even a place where a character's own appearance can be changed. Specifications This server is available 24 hours per day, 7 days per week, save reset times. Three DMs are available, typically during nonwork hours. All alignments are allowed. All class combinations are allowed except those that require alignment shifts. The death penalty is 50 XP per level and 10% of gold.